The Feral Islands
by The Grey Coincidence
Summary: The Feral Islands... A land forsaken by the Gods of old that hold a powerful corrupting potency on the minds of animals, driving all thoughts and memories save for the wildest instincts and ambitions. It is home to a tribe of half-mad cannibals-who seek to hunt only the worthiest prey!
1. The History of the Island

**A/N: So by now you may have noticed the 'Deleted Archive' billboard I have placed on some of my stories. That does not mean that I will be rid of them. I have built a world of plots that unfold from these tales so deleting them would be a waste of breathe. I would have to bring the whole world down with them and I don't fancy doing that. I considered going back and improving the originals... But if nobody noticed was their much of a point ? Things would get confusing ! So instead I decided to re-write and re-publish the story ! Of course this story doesn't have much new, since it's a rewrite and all. Basically I'm removing and rebuilding the pillars of my world. So any effects this and my other stories have on the rest of my series will remain the same. It also won't tske up all of my writing time. It shouldn't interfere at all in the rest of the series, aside from giving you a hopefully improved version of the story. I plan on doing this for the Five, House of Tamod, The Heist and eventually I can get started on the Mongol Wars Trilogy ! Anyways thats enough in bold now onto my prologue !**

 _"Well... Hello... You have chosen wisely and have started in the beginning of our tail... Well actually you didn't you're about halfway through it right now, but I guess you started at the start of his tail, didn't you? Well I can't hold it against you can I? Powerless as I am there's only so much I do know. But by the end I'm sure we'll know everything there is to know regarding this little muck-up. Any who since you have unwisely begun in the center I will have to bring you up to speed on a few things._

 _This tail began some millenia ago at the start of all tales. There were only Gods at that time, or rather God-like beings...arrogant as we were we called ourselves Celestials, as if we were so high and mighty. Compared to these wretches however I can see why we thought ourselves as such. We held immense power in our hands. Incredible power. There was another kind of creature as well. We thought of them as mere servants, their power was practically nothing to that of ours, though to you modern vegetables I'm certain they would have appeared almighty..._

 _Anyways eventually the Mother of All got bored, as us almighty people do every so often. There was only so much you could do with us Celestials and our Vassals. She created another kind of being or rather some kind of things... Their savage, brutal and down right barbaric ways broke her heart and so she wiped the world of Mortals clean. And started anew. She built them more in our image this time and of so much variety that none could count. These she taught our ways to, but some refused to listen and used the minds she had blessed them with for cold and cruel purposes. She banished them and removed them of everything but their instinct of survival. The rest she gave the world to... Of course that didn't end up lovey-dovey either. Wars and fighting and everything else... The All Mother was broken hearted and took her own life to see her children kill each other. Of course us Celestials weren't immune from the harsh cruelty of war. Most of us killed one another, some were banished and others grew more and more obscure by the day._

 _But this is not the tale of raving beings of old creation... You will remember the Island and it's corrupting influence on an animal's mind. And here is where our plot unfolds and where we meet. Forgive me, that gag was beneath me... Here is where we meet our... 'Hero'."_

 _Then the whole black world shook with the sound of_ _laughing_.

* * *

Footnote: So it's short, yes but thats also why I started with this aside from it being the first in the series. I still am on holiday so my WiFi is really... Barny ya know ? So small chapters work best for now, until I get decent internet. Or am willing to spend over two hours not multitasking and actually be during something of readable length. Still I suppose it's curious enough to be interested in. Enjoy !


	2. The Brief Life So Far of Saras

The sea turned and tossed the small boat. The red paint of the Horizon was peeling off and the sail was lost in the bighting fog. The grey fog tossed and turned with faces clawing and biting at the ship. All was silent save for the crash of the waves and the howling of the wind. Well that and the sound of puking. A small red fox stood at the edge of the boat, his head sticking out and looking distinctly green. He was thirteen and looking extremely tired. He wore a pair of blue pants, with a yellow sleeveless jumper. On his feet he wore a pair of Talon Claws, four thick and short blades curved into talons. His rice hat lay. abandoned on the floor, and his bag lay close-bye on the deck of the ship. His name was Saras.

Saras had his paw on his cheek and was watching almost depressingly as the boat flew up and down and the fog seemed to leap and roar at him with fresh gusto. The Faces of the dead were creeping him out more and more. Taotie was to blame for that, the cook had told him that the fog was made up of the faces of the dead men who had passed away in these waves. That had stopped Saras sleeping almost immediately. And they were running out of food and the prisoner was getting more and more restless.

Saras and Xiao Xue had gone to Korea to glean what information they could regarding the conflict there. Almost immediately Xiao Xue had abandoned him and he had been left alone and helpless. In the middle of a war zone no less. It had been his first mission and he had gotten Xiao Xue captured by accident. Then he had been caught but saw nothing wrong with him and carted him off back to Gongmen. Xiao Xue was probably dead because of him. Lord Shan was already sickly. His 'Mama' was dead already and then he had decided to go on a stupid mission. Aang had begged him not to go but Saras was too stubborn. He regretted it now, of course but back then he had been heart-broken and confused. So naturally he had gone for it no matter what. The ship he was on was a Prison Vessel, meant to take the apprehended criminal Chi back to China for whatever reason. Escorting Chi was Temutai a huge water buffalo Saras disliked due to his habbit of making bad jokes that he was normally the butt of. Then there was Taotie, the ship's cook and budding inventor, who Sara's disliked for patting the top of his head or ruffling his fur or any other form of mollycoddling. There was Taotie's son Bian Zao, a youth of Saras'age that was near impossible to impress. Saras disliked him for his lazy, bored demeanour and his suspicious attitude. And finally the worst of them all... Shu Tiao. The Captain had made every arrangement to make Saras' stay miserable. At first he had insisted on the fox not coming along, to which Taotie had defended the kit a bit too much. Then Shu Tiao insisted that he be given half-rations once a day and that he slept on deck. Sara's got his full rations after Taotie had reminded the captain that the kit was here at the order of General Red Fire, which was a lie. And Shu Tiao had relented. Unfortunately their was no spare hammock and in a choice between sharing with Chi or the deck he had chosen the deck.

Saras did nothing. At night he couldn't sleep for fear of being tossed off the boat and was equally frightened of the fog. He got no sleep and soon lost notion of time. He was dizzy almost constantly and had a bad case of seasickness. And because fate loved to crqp in his face, the Horizon was Fog of Flying Faces was due several miles to the south. By now they should have arrived at Gongmen. Saras didn't know enough about nautical travel to understand the clear implication that someone was doing it on purpose. It hung like a knife in the air amongst the crew but Saras knew nothing about it. For all he cared they were just bitter they hadn't arrived yet.

Saras was gazing into the small water he could see and sighed resignedly. He hated water. Well he enjoyed clear rivers and streams and drinking water was essential. But the ocean water was something else. It was dark green and murky, so Sara's couldn't see whatever was under the surface. He had come originally from a Forest Village called Piaoliang. But after it's destruction at the hands of Lord Temujin and the deaths of the Jit Kun he and Aang were both the last of their village. Then he had changed address and come to the Bat Cave. He had been five at the time and all his memories were those of the Bat Cave and 'Mama' and Daitui but Aang would tell him about the Jit Kun and the villainous Mongol Prince that had destroyed their lives. Naturally they had sworn to avenge their village together, and as time had passed were practically brothers. Saras sighed. Next to the Bat Cave the sea was a pool of lava. And the fog didn't help. Once a fierce looking tentacle had come for him and he had frozen on the spot only for the fog to paas harmlessly right through him. Or rather it would have been harmless had it not guven him a heart-attackHe slid onto the floor and lay against the wet deck. He was so tired... he needed to sleep. No sooner had he close his eyes than a cry rang out from amongst the fog. The cry crawled over his fur and made his teeth clatter.

Unable to convince himself that it was the wind he rose and peered warily over into the fog. Another face soared towards him as a louder cry shook the aur and echoed. Saras was so scared he teleported out of the way, and a flash of green later he was shaking like a leaf from behind the mast.

From out of the fog soared a massive harpoon, which shattered wood and blew up one of Taotie's precious inventions. Then there was a loud war cry. Saras heard the others inside the safety of the cabin, he could hear their slow groans and light snores. But he and Chi was dead silent. Another harpoon obliterated the wood on the other side of the boat and the noises stopped so that for one split second they were all in total silence. Then the loudest cry of all came and it was ullulated not by one but at least a hundred of the harpooners. Saras heard the others wake up more distinctly, but he couldn't care less for at that moment a face exploded through the fog and it was far from a shadow. Fear pinned Saras where he was and held his throat tight. He couldn't move and to make matters worse he found claws on his shoulder. They tightened around him and he found his voice at last.

* * *

 _Footnote: I suppose that having a cliffhanger at the start of a story most have already read isn't exactly as effective, but I suppose for new readers it's best to show off. I hope i didn't go overboard(get it they're on a boat ?) with the details though XD Still comparing this to the originals third chapter I'm impressed and happy with what I have here._


	3. The Kucha and Despair

Saras screamed, his shout silenced the war cry and put it to shame. The grip around his shoulder increased until the claws dug into his flesh and his hot blood spilled out around them. There was a flash of green and the wolf who had been holding him threw his axe forwards at the fog. Saras came from behind, raking his claws along the wolf's back, his Talon Claws digging in and bringing forth more blood. The wolf shook him off and with a violent lurch the ship dumped Saras onto the deck. The wolf turned to him, snarling with rage, when suddenly he found an axe buried through the top of his head. Temutai pulled the axe out and hurled it forwards, where it landed with a thunk and felled a leopard. There was blood all over the deck, and carcasses fell around him as Temutai launched himself at the invaders, Saras gagged as the buffalo split someone open from the navel to the jaw, and puked as the bear's entrails slipped out. Scared and sick as he was he couldn't help admiring Temutai's ruthless killing ability. The buffalo was lightly armoured, and yet threw himself as effortlessly as if he weighed nothing.

Saras winced at his shoulder's stab of pain. It was bleeding now, thickly and his heart beat like a drum, but still he couldn't command his body to move. Shu Tiao came out of the fog and sliced two, before throwing a round silver blade at a pirate just getting on board. Taotie had emerged as well and was slicing his way through the harpoons. The brown boar's son was missing however. Shu Tiao's black cloak was soon coated in blood and guts, even his short little horns had stabbed through the invaders. Temutai's armour was cut in numerous places and he was covered in blood, though Saras couldn't tell whether it was his own or someone else's. He ducked as a spear flew over him, and an albino leopard wearing the fur of several animals on his back, stared at him with murderous intent through red eyes.

Saras was gone in a flash of green, though the repeated teleporting was draining his energy more and more. He sliced at the leopard's feet from behind, before kicking behind the knee in quick succession. Daitui had taught him to harness his magic, hence the teleportation, but he had also given him the basics of combat, though it was hard to say that Saras was an expert at even that. The leopard tripped over and turned snarling once more, but Saras did not stay still long enough to give him the satisfaction of caving into his skull. Another flash of green and he was behind the mast, panting from exhaustion. And then an axe flew towards him, he ducked and watched in horror as it burried into the wood, the ship lurched again and Saras whacked the back of his head against the mast. Daitui had told him he still had potential for more... as he watched a spear come for him he doubted he would ever reach his 'full potential'.

The animal that had dived him with the spear was pulled back by the scruff of the neck and Saras heard a snapping sound and winced once more. Chi was huge, a mountain of orange, hunched over, the remains of his hump a bloody mess. His green pants were dyed crimson and he was bleeding everywhere and his eyes were cold and bloodshot. Saras had heard of his reputation... a scientist who loved to experiment on the living... a monster that adoured the taste of flesh... a prophecy-obsessed monstrosity who cared for none but his own dreams. Saras' heart pounded the inside of his chest and he found himself once more frozen in fear. Then Chi launched himself into battle, mercifully not noticing the frightened fox kit. Chi could fight and with no weapon at all he had already slain five. The deck was bloody and littered with corpses, but this was a battle they couldn't win. Taotie was down no sooner had Saras thought that and Shu Tiao shortly after. He was unable to move and watched as Temutai was pulled down as well. Chi was the last to fall but Saras never saw how he was beaten, he was too preoccupied by the oar he had gotten on the face.

Saras awoke to cheering and celebratory cries, for a second he had thought that they were safe, but when his eyes opened next he found them staring at a sight for sore eyes. He was tied to a pole, along with the crew of the Horizon, dancing around them were half-clothed beings wearing feathers and furs and leather and skin and bones and chewing charred flesh while picking their teeth free of bones. Some painted themselves in blood, others in a black kind of ink. A fat crocodile with mismatched eyes was bellowing at them in a language Saras could not recognize.

The fox couldn't believe his eyes, this couldn't be happening... He had heard tales of madmen and murders but this was somehow... twenty times more gruesome, he found himself going greenish again and feeling profoundly dizzy. He thought he fainted...

He heard Temutai's voice from afar.

"Are you all alright ?"

"Yeah I'm okay."Taotie mumbled.

Bian Zao moved and Saras was sure he had nodded.

"I'm fine! I'd be finer if we weren't where we are now but I can't help that can I? I can't turn back time-"

"Shut up, or I'll kill you." Came Chi's voice, free of any accent, but distinctly not Chinese. It was calm however, but that only made Saras' heart flutter further.

"I'm alive..." Saras trailed off. He felt feverish, dizzy and was sweating like a leaking bucket. He had no desire to speak.

"Ya won't be for long." Came a voice that noone recognized. It crept over in the darkness, a leash around it's neck connecting it to another pole. It was a slow lorris, with huge bulging eyes and the remains of a tattered pair of blue pants.

Temutai's eyes widened and his voice dropped in surprise. "Tong Fo... the Captain of the Blue Surprise...what are you-"

"Same as you, got caught by dem wretches and bin here ever since." He looked them all over and narrowed his eyes."Dey are gonna kill ya. Dey hoarde der captives, see? An once a year dey let ya go... to hunt an kill the lot of ya. It's like a sport, see? Dey call it a rat run. But dey male it fair see, finda the gem of dreams an ya free to go..." He barked with laughter. "Fair, eh ? Find something that don't exist an ya live... don't an ya end up cooked, see ?",He erupted into a fit of giggles that exploded into laughter. He threw open a tattered scroll at their feet, showing the so-called gem of dreams.

Saras' eyes widened, and his jaw fell open. He blinked. Lying at his feet was the birthright of every Jit Kun. Or at least...part of it. Tong For could laugh all he wanted, the rest of the Horizon could despair...but Saras had found his way out...maybe destiny wasn't quite as big a bitch as he had thought.

* * *

 _Footnote:Another reason I wanted to remake these was to show progress in my main character. We never really saw him 'learning' so I wanted to highlight his act of growing up (which the whole Childhood Arc is technically about). So Saras now is at Point A, I want to show how much he has changed from now, the start of his journey, to Between Brothers (Point BB XD) the end of his (Childhood Arc) journey. So I'm altering this and the others a bit to show it more._


	4. Babirasu and the Weeper

Aang had often spoken of the Jit Kun Crystal. It had been the stuff of Saras' dreams, a magical gem made up of four sepparate gems magically sealed together. Each Jit Kun had had their chi enhanced by one of the four on their Naming Day. Saras was from the green one, Bei and Aang had gotten Xei, and each represented some kind of thing. Bei was magic, Xei deciet, Yei power and Dei goodness. Saras had no idea what kind of magic Dei or Yei gave you, but his teleportation was a direct cause of the Bei Crystal. He had heard of how the gem had fallen into Temujin the Tyrant's hands, and how he had abused the power, how he had invaded China and brought it too it's knees, and finally how he was defeated by Master Oogway, who split the gem and scattered the four. Saras had dreamed of pulling the gems together, Aang had suggested uniting them to Daitui. But they had no way to start this and the plan had fallen short. But now Saras reconsidered the whole plot. He saw himself in his mind's eye, vanquishing Temujin, and Daitui looking him in his eye and congratulating him on reaching his full potential. And Aang was waving Temujin's men away and was patting him on the head and calling him a 'good little bro' and-

A sharp crack brought Saras out of his world of dreams and into the harsh reality of the Feral Islands and the Kucha. Of the Horizon's crew none spoke. Chi looked cold and relaxed, Bian Zao was a shade of green Saras knew well. Taotie was staring unblinkingly into space. Temutai was snoring loudly, and Shu Tiao looked like he wanted to say something then caught the look in Chi's eye and shut his mouth. Regrettably Chi could not silence Tong Fo who was giggling like an animal, and occasionally said things like 'gem of wonders' or 'dead, ya all dead, see?'

The crack had come from the albino leopard Saras recognized from the ship, with his cold red eyes, bright white fur and his plethora of skins draped over him. He was not alone however, two stood besides him, wearing green and brown leather respectively. One was limp and wiry as a noodle, the other's fur was the same shade of golden brown as a loaf of bread. Besides them was a leopardess, wearing a pair of tight pants and nothing but a black leather chest wrap. She eyed Saras almost hungrily and gave him a wink that nearly stopped his heart. The last leopard was shirtless, showing off bulging muscles and thick forearms. He wore a tight pair of pants made of black leather, and glared menacingly at the captives. The female moved forwards, and drew loose a long dagger of bone, every eye was on her and even Tong Fo had gone silent. She went for Bian Zao, Saras was glad she hadn't gone for him, but pitied Bian Zao at the same time. The young boar was shaking, and was clearly frightened.

The albino made a noise and the female stopped, put the blade back and walked off muttering mutinously. Their was a collective sigh of relief as she turned away. Then the albino spoke.

"Magic is strange. I respect it and fear it." He eyed Saras intently. "And I want it. Here they call me the Weeper. You would do wise to respect me, or else you might end up dinner."

"What do you want?" Chi snapped, his cold bloodshot eyes staring intently into the albino's red ones.

"I speak only to the magic one fiend!" The leopard barked and stared at Saras intently. "I want you to teach me." He said patiently.

Saras blinked and felt the stares of everyone, but met no eyes but that of the Weeper. He felt ashamed, they had no idea who or what he was... he regretted falling asleep, if he had been smarter he would have stayed awake and freed them all. He had no doubt that that would be the crew's reaction. He had abandoned them all...

"Um..." Saras could not bring himself to make words.

The Weeper went on."These are my siblings, we are some of the best hunters in the village. Teach me magic and you will have our full protection. We are not so different. I am young too, five and ten years, you cannot be too much younger. Show me your powers, let me learn fro-"

"Um, I have no idea what you're talking about." Saras cut him short. The Weeper stared at him, but Saras turned away from his gaze.

"You have chosen death young one." He removed a skin from his back and threw it at the kit's feet, it had once belonged to a badger he saw. "That is your fate...you will replace the skin I tore off." He motioned with his arm and the leopard's turned away.

Saras didn't regret his decision. The Weeper and his siblings were good hunters, but Saras was not planning on getting hunted. Besides the Horizon's crew were all there, he couldn't just abandon them to save his skin, though maybe Shu Tiao... and if they hadn't overheard... Saras forgot those thoughts. He had made his decision, he would find the gem and go home.

"Magic one, my butthole! If you had any magic we'd have been giving them a good one-two, eh kid?" Taotie exclaimed after they were out of earshot.

"Yeah", Saras said in a hollow voice.

"I wish I had magic!" Temutai roared. "I'd have killed all five of them! Though maybe you should have lied to earn their trust, then break us out later."

Saras frowned... another option he had overlooked.

Still the thought of magic had stirred some hope into them, this hope was only increased by the attitude of the final prisoner. He was short and chubby, but still taller than Saras. He was bright pink and wore a pair of bright red pants, with a wooden plank strapped to his back with small spines pointing outwards. He had four horns, two on top of his head, and two curling from the middle of his snout. He also had a pair of tusks. His name was Babirasu. There was something about him that made Saras feel drawn to him. He was a bubble of joy in their lives, and seemed overconfident in his abilities. He had laughed at the idea of being hunted by the Kucha."Even if they do catch me I'm too hot for them."

This had made them all laugh. He had also silenced Tong Fo, by doing a spirited impression of his giggling, before adding."My brain's small see, but not as small as my dick,see!"

All in all, what with a sense of hopefulness and the apparent nearness of the Jit Kun Crystal, Saras had begun to understand that maybe fate wasn't just messing with him.


	5. The Rat Run Begins

The Rat Run began suddenly, or rather without any warning. The Kucha came singing and dancing, painted in blood and ink, wearing skins and fur and leaves. They came with rusted swords, spears made of bone and hand-made arrows dripping with something black.

Saras' light brown eyes widened in terror as the ensemble surrounded them. His heart beat like a drum. The rope binding the Horizon's crew was cut by a fat croc with eyes staring in two different directions. He spoke to the Kucha in their language, then turned to the now released captives. "You have three kuntas before I blow this here horn. When it's blown my hunters will begin chasing you. If you are caught you are killed, if you escape us you will stay here forever. We grant safe passage to those who successfully find the gem of wonders. But only them."

Saras hoped that a 'kunta' was a day, or at least an hour. Three days and he could find the gem. He only needed to find it and then... only he would receive safe passage... but would they even give him a boat or laugh at him as he tried to swim back to the mainland. And even if they gave him a boat it's not like he could paddle all the way home.

Food for them... or food for the fish. He should have said yes to the Weeper's offer. He was feeling despair creep around his body, then realized he had no time left. The chief had just blown the horn and he was still in the same place. He narrowly avoided a rusty blade and then set off, hurtling forwards on all fours. An arrow sailed past him, a spear landed next to him, and he kept running. The others were nowhere near, they had left him... after he had forsaken his biggest hope of survival for their sorry hides. Something dug into his tail and whipped him off the ground, slamming his whole frame into a tree. The muscular leopard was standing over him, before pressing a foot down on his throat. Saras felt the wind being pushed out of him. The leopard roared, and unsheathed his claws, swinging down at the vulpine. A flash of green later and Saras was no longer there. The leopard stumbled and his head landed in the tree, shaking him. Saras was behind him and began racing away again on all fours. The leopards were onto him, however. The wiry noodle one came from above, landing in front of him. Saras ducked through his legs and continued racing forwards. The bewildered leopard turned, only for his muscular brother to crash into him. By now Saras had about twenty-five cuts on his face. They were minor and didn't bleed, but stung like a bee. The bread-coloured leopard missed a pounce by an inch, and landed on the female, both rolled away into the undergrowth. Saras dived through the jungle, his jumper torn, his pants ripped, his paws aching, then he was kicked in the face. The albino dived after his rolling form, spear first. Saras teleported away in a flash of green, he was quickly getting exhausted again, he couldn't keep this up much longer. He was grabbed from behind and squeezed tightly by the muscular leopard, who exerted his phenomenal strength onto him. Saras felt his eyes popping and found no air could reach him. He tried in vain to claw at the arms holding him down, but to no avail. The Weeper smiled at his weak, petty struggles.

"You are weak. I will drink your blood dry, and take your magic away by force." He held no spear now, and was leaning forwards, his teeth shining creepily.

Saras shut his eyes tight, his claws digging in desperately into the leopard's flesh.

The leopard dropped him and roared, swinging madly in a wide circle. The Weeper jumped back, startled. Saras drank the air gratefully, and noted now why the leopard had dropped him. It wasn't the sharpness of his little claws, but rather the fact that his back was on fire.

Babirasu was running at the leopards, his fists surrounded by flames. The muscular leopard was rolling on his back, the Weeper was diving into the undergrowth. The female burst in and threw a knife at Babirasu, who deflected it with ease and sent a fireball straight at her.

Saras' jaw was wide open, his eyes wide. Babirasu had magic? Was he a Jit Kun? Or just adept at using the arcane?

"What are you still here for!? Run!" Babirasu ordered, now fighting off all five leopards at once.

Saras didn't want to run. Babirasu was doing well, but he couldn't five v. one, and he had just saved his tail! He owed him one!

"Get out of here!" Babirasu ordered, just dodging a spear thrust.

Saras listened and stumbled away. He was tired from running, and the teleporting had drained him a lot too. He stumbled through the thicket, hoping that Babirasu had gotten out okay. He tripped and rolled down an incline into a small wooded clearing.

There he saw the figure of Tong Fo swaying in the wind, hanged by the chain around his neck. Flies had already swooped in on his corpse, and half one of his eyes looked like it had been chewed away and left to rot. A bug as big as Saras had ripped the slow lorris from the chest to the stomach, and was chewing noisily at his intestines. The vulpine puked loudly, and stumbled away. He had been hopeful... all that was left was despair. This island was mad... he couldn't die here, it would be a horrible death. Tong Fo had not been a nice man. Saras was not saddened by his death, but could only pity the way he died. He reached out to grab a branch, the wood snapped and he fell. He knocked himself out and lay in the forest ground.

Saras dreamed of waking up in his bed, of being told stories about the Jit Kun by Aang, of Daitui teaching him a brand new move. Finally he dreamed of running through a jungle until his paws were sore and his chest heaving with exhaustion. Then and only then did Saras sleep undisturbed.


	6. The Monsters of the Feral Islands

**A/N: Like I said, I'm running out of data so this shall be my last update in a while. Still, as soon as I can I'll get back to work on my babies! Enjoy.**

Saras woke up. The fox somehow still felt exhausted, his paws were sore and his limbs aching. He stretched slightly, and yawned. Step one, find the Bei gem. Step two get the hell off the island. The others... the ghastly image of Tong Fo came into his head. Saras hastily shook the image away, he would find them eventually. He got up and dusted his paws, somehow they were dirty. A light wind flew past, and Saras caught the scent of something...cinamon. His small stomach gave a small rumble of complaint. Saras sighed. Step one, get food.

Babirasu was strolling through the jungle. looking serene. He had scared off the Kucha siblings, and was leaving a blazing trail behind him. They would be too scared to follow, of course, and Babirasu was clever, he had collected fruits along the way and contained a large collection of them. He had avoided only those he didn't know the names of, or anything with colours too bright or exotic. He had no idea how long he would stay here, the gem of wonders wouldn't just fall into his lap or get handed over to him, he had to search for it. And search he would, long expeditions were his specialty. Suddenly though he heard a cry of pain, and his serene atmosphere changed to one of seriousness, and Babirasu set off at a run in the general direction of the noise.

Bian Zao had been lying next to a river. He was exhausted, and bathing his feet in the pleasant, cool stream. He was tired, hungry and most of all scared. His dad had disappeared along with Temutai and he had heard nothing from them. He dreaded to think of what had befallen them, or the other members of the Horizon's crew. He saw a ripple in the water, coupled by a light splash, and froze. The clear water showed a shadow of a large, blackish thing, swimming quickly towards him from the opposite bank. Bian Zao screamed in terror and pulled away from the water, but it was too late, great black jaws shut tight over Bian Zao's leg, and pulled him into the water.

The pain was immense, and felt like a hundred tiny needles had suddenly been stuck into him. Blood slipped down his leg as he tried to get a grip on the dirt around him, to no avail. He was in the water by the time Babirasu leapt out of the trees, his whole body aflame. Bian Zao could scarcely believe his eyes as the babirusa landed in the water next to the crocodile, and brought a rusted blade sharply down into the feral's eye. It let go of it's prey, and tried to snap at it's attacker, but Babirasu sent a burst of flame into it's mouth, which drove it away into deeper waters. Babirasu dragged the bleeding Bian Zao back onto the shore.

"Are you okay?" Babirasu asked the pale mammal, ripping off the leg of Bian Zao's trousers to get a better look at the young boar's bleeding leg.

"I-I'm okay." The boar gulped, he was loosing blood rapidly.

"This will hurt a lot, but it should stop you from dying." Babirasu's hoof caught flame, he pressed it against the open wounds on Bian Zao's leg.

The boar screamed- he couldn't help it. It hurt like hell, but his leg felt less wet. By the time Babirasu was done all that was left were some serious burns, and a stinging feeling all over.

"Those will probably last for the rest of your life." Babirasu patted it, and rose, offering the young boar a hoof.

"Uh...it's not gonna catch fire, right?" Bian Zao asked tenatively, his leg still sore with fresh pain.

Babirasu grinned. "Don't worry, I can control it."

Bian Zao held the hoof, and hoisted himself up, before Babirasu threw the boar's whole arm over his shoulder and helped carry the young boar.

"So um, how did you get out?" Bian Zao asked, craving information of his dad and the others...but mostly his dad.

"Well I ran off, saw the fox in trouble and went back to lend a hoof. Saved his tail and scared off his attackers but lost track of him. So far I'm trying to regroup us all, it's easier if we're all together."

So no news of his dad... "Yeah, that sounds like a great plan."

Saras stared up at the bright pink fruits, pockmarked purple and looking positively delicious. His stomach gave another small growl of complaint. Saras teleported upwards, to a low, thick branch, before teleporting to a slightly higher one, and then another. He reached more or less the top, and sat down in the center of the cinamon scented fruits. It was a thick branch he had no problem standing on. Temptation gave out and he grabbed one of the lucious fruits, biting into it with eager teeth. It tasted like a banana, but infinetly more juicy. The sweetness was utterly beautiful and the fruit made Saras feel inexplicably happy, like he had just gotten home. He took another one, which was just as sweet and succulent as the rest, even more so maybe. Juice dripped down his muzzle as he tore into yet another one of the lucious plants. He was so happy, his tail was wagging madly, he was grinning. Then as he tore into his seventh one he began laughing. It was a giggle of joy, but the more he ate the more he laughed. The giggle became a chuckle, which became a cackle, and soon he was rolling on his back, cackling with glee and stuffing himself silly with fruits. He couldn't remember why he was laughing, or what he was doing or where he was or, and here he cackled even more wildly, who he was. He laughed until he was out of breath, relaxing a little as he gave out fits of random giggles. What even was a name? Did he even have one? Who was he? He giggled again, reaching for another fruit, when a voice inside his head reminded him.

"You are Saras Kanbujian Kanbu Shifty." He pulled his paw away from the fruit. Then panic set in. He had nearly forgotten his identity.. everything important to him and he had practically laughed it all away. Saras rose to his feet, his chest pumping energetically. This couldn't be happening...He needed to get off the island... before he went insane.

Just then the cry of an eagle made him freeze, talons closed over him, and soon he was being carried above the treetops.


	7. Hunters

**A/N: So by some miracle I still have data. Basically today/tonight at the siggestion of Mind Jack I got an app called Jotterpad. I still don't know all the tricks to it, but I highly reccomend it. It eben tells you approximately how long the chapter will take to read! In case you were curious the app said that this chapter would take thirteen minutes and ten seconds. Enjoy.**

He found no voice to scream with, and panicked as the massive bird flew far out of reach of any branches. If he even tried to teleport he would only plummet into the forest. Somehow though it was relaxing, the wind pushed into his face, blasting his fur with cool, fresh air. The view was also fantastic. He could see the small Kucha settlement, a pinprick from his altitude, he could see a beautiful, clear river that seemed to start at one side of the island and end at the other, like the sea had split it in two. The green was serene, and from that height Saras could see the sun, and the Fog of Flying Faces in the distance. If he weren't scared beyond words of the bird holding him in talons that could shred armour like wheat, he would have enjoyed himself. Then the eagle dived low and into the treetops, and a moment later he was falling.

He screwed his eyes shut, hoping he would land on something soft. Instead he landed on a thick bed of branches, almost sown together. He couldn't believe his luck, and rolled onto his back. Then he realized that he was far from lucky. He was in a nest. Three, shiny cream-coloured eggs surrounded him, and blotting the sunlight even further was the eagle, who's massive form rested on the tops of the eggs.

Saras sighed. On one paw he was grateful he hadn't lost his mind to the strange fruits, he was also glad he had not ended up falling onto the ground-that would have been a very painful death indeed, but he was also scared. The eggs were all larger than him, therefore their occupants would also be bigger than him. And once they hatched, what exactly would they do to a fox lying in between the trio like a worm. Well... that much was obvious. How to get out was not. Firstly all he could see was the mother-bird's butt and her eggs, that much would not help if he tried to escape. He needed to know where he was, so that he didn't end up falling to his death. Secondly he would have to leave and not be spotted leaving, or else the mother-bird might decide she liked fox better than her children did. Thirdly he would have to climb back down.

Being unable to do any of those things at the moment Saras made himself as at home as he could be in the nest of a giant eagle.

The Kucha Siblings had scaled the tree with ease. Hunger was visible amongst the five as they stalked along from branch to branch with signature, cat-like agility. The Rat Run was not entirely about worthy prey, it was more about who could catch the most. Worthy prey were certainly a bonus, but anything else they caught, counted with them. There wasn't exactly a prize, or rather the only prize was pride and recognition. It was good fun... but this year it was special. 'Worthy prey' had become 'worthy opponents'. The Fire-Breather had beat them all back, and the Teleporter was good at running away. This year it was a challenge.

The five had decided to start anew, and had tailed an eagle to her nest. Currently they were sneaking up on the unsuspecting bird, who seemed to be dazing in the sunlight. An eagle of this size was impressive enough, but more impressive were it's eggs. If they could raise an eagle hatchling, and ride one too maybe, they would easily become the best hunters in the village. But for now they had the bird to deal with.

"She's big." The noodle-thin one remarked.

"Good. Maybe you can put some fat on your back!" The bread-coloured one snapped, precariously balanced on several branches that weren't too stable.

"You're just sore you're the bait!" The leopard snapped back, sliding along effortlessly.

The brown one looked like he wanted to say something, but was silenced by the muscular one.

Muttering villainously the leopard readied his spear. His siblings shared some nods, before the leopard threw his spear at the eagle with a loud war cry.

The avian snapped open her wings and screeched as the spear tip plunged into her wing. Flapping madly she loosened the spear and rose to her full height.

 _I'm so dead..._ Saras thought as the eagle continued to flap and caw with a kind of panic. The eagle recieved two more spears, one to the chest, which lacked enough force to drive through her and fell down into the trees, and another which stuck deeply into her gut. Another spear crashed through the nest.

Saras could see quite clearly now. The eagle was being attacked by the Kucha siblings, who seemed hellbent on killing her.

Saras wasted three precious moments wondering why he never had any luck, what on earth were the odds of being caught by a giant eagle, only to have the leopards, who were already hunting him, swoop in. Before he had the chance to calculate the probability the nest gave a violent lurch as the eagle flapped off, the force of her taking flight had knocked the nest off balance. Then on top of that the ugly face of the muscular leopard appeared, as he clambered into the nest.

He grinned upon sighting Saras, and swung at the fox with outstretched claws. The Jit Kun was behind him in a flash of green, the leopard's paw crashing through the cream of the egg-shell. Saras added to the trauma by pouncing on his already burnt back, his claws and Talon Claws digging into the already-exposed flesh with avengeance. The muscular leopard howled, and slammed his back into the side of the nest.

It wouldn't have fallen off, had the eggs not come rolling in the direction of the pair, crushing the leopard even further. Saras had been ready for the danger and teleported to a lower branch, just as the whole collection of branches and twigs teetered and disappeared over the edge.

Fate, or rather the eagle was on his side, and sliced open the Weeper's left arm with a talon in a failed attempt at snatching the leopard.

Saras grinned as the female pulled him away from harm's way. Then strong, muscly arms caught him from behind, and squeezed with the force of a python. The leopard looked laughable, with his greyish fur coated in yellow slime, his back dripping with blood and visibly burnt and pieces of cream eggshell sticking up at odd intervals.

Saras teleported, again, wondering how on earth the leopard's had not caught onto him by now. He decided, however, against going back in, there was no point concluding this battle, no matter who won they thought of him as nothing but meat. He couldn't care less who won.

The muscular leopard blinked as it's prey vanished in another flash of green. He saw his siblings struggling with the eagle and leapt into the air to finish the avian.

Saras had just clambered down to a lower branch, when claws raked open the front of his jumper. Luckily it had not touched his skin. He ducked as the leopard swung once more. This time it was the green-clad one. Saras teleported away, once again feeling exhaustion creep up on him due to his repeated use of that technique. He received no respite as the leopard swung again, and again, and again. Saras was forced backwards further and further, and was nearing the edge of the branch. He couldn't keep doing this.

From the corner of his eye he caught sight of the brown-clad one preparing to hurl a spear. Saras teleported, his opponent had no such luck.

The spear cut through the green leather, fur and flesh, it's tip poking out his back. The brown-clad leopard looked horrified, the green-clad one had a face of mingled fear and confusion. That was before he teetered over the edge and fell through the undergrowth.

Saras was already tired. He needed to leave. But the leopard's last look of fear made him halt in his escape. He didn't regret evading the blow, clearly it would have been fatal. He didn't feel saddened by the leopard's death, he hadn't even liked the guy, after all he had repeatedly attempted to kill him. But something in him felt… Hollow. He had killed, or had rather become someone's cause of death... This felt odd. He had dreamed of obliterating Temujin… But the act of killing was clearly not easy.

His thoughts were cut to an end when, with a cry of anguish the remaining feline pounced on him and sent them both hurtling through trees. Saras' foot connected hard with the brown leopard's nose. They landed hard, on a flat branch.

At this point Saras could have made an escape, but something inside him told him to stay. The leopard swung with sharp claws, and tore open more of Saras' jumper. The vulpine's claws sliced open the leopard's cheek. Blood coated his claws. He pulled away, but received a stinging blow that tore open the side of his arm. He pulled away desperately, and licked at his wound. Blood was coming out, thick and fast. He dove under the leopard's next swing, clutching his arm.

Then something odd came over him, blood rushed to his head… And somehow Saras didn't remember what happened afterwards.

He awoke, perhaps an hour later, perhaps days later, but next to him lay the brown clad leopard, soaked in blood, a look of terror permenantly carved into his dead face. His neck was the worst, his throat was missing and a pool of blood surrounded it. Saras rose shakily…whatever had done this could still be nearby. It was then that he realized that his paws, claws and muzzle, were all caked in blood.

* * *

 _Footnote: And now to develop the best part about the Feral Islands! It makes you go feral, as Saras and the leopard have now both discovered. You have both Mind Jack and Jotterpad to thank for this chapter's existence._

 _Credit is also due to Mind Jack and Berserker88, for coming up with the ways to show ferality all the way back when I first wrote it._

 _Enjoy_


	8. The Camel

"I can't go on any further." Temutai said with a sigh, half-collapsing half-leaning against a tree.

Taotie exhaled sharply. "We aren't getting anywhere! You're too slow! If you sped up maybe we'd have found my son by now!"

Temutai glared at him. "I'm tired okay? I'm bigger than you, I need more energy to carry my weight around. Plus it's harder for me to move through this bloody jungle!" He slipped down the tree, panting. "Don't worry, we'll find your kid, he can't have gotten too far." He added, trying to reassure his companion.

Taotie bit his lip and stayed silent, casting a worried expression over the surrounding trees.

"We should get going." Taotie said after a short pause.

Temutai sighed and half-dragged, half-pulled himself to his feet. "I'm ready." He answered, without a hint of readiness.

* * *

Saras spent most of his waking hours wallowing in misery. He couldn't shake away the indescribable feeling that had followed after his realisation of his murder. It wasn't guilt exactly. He had killed the leopard in defense of his own life after all. It was closer to disgust. And worry. He couldn't control the animal in him, he could end up hurting someone precious to him. He gulped, and cast his frightened figure around the forest.

His eyes had large, black ravens for fear of sleep. Every time he slept he dreamt of running, and running on all fours. He would wake up and find himself hurtling on all fours, or resting on his side. Then he would see his trail of footprints, all of a fox moving on all fours.

His jumper had gotten lost, as had his Talon Claws, though he could not remember where he had lost them or when.

He had entirely forgotten his journey beforehand. The Horizon's crew and Babirasu had disappeared completely, and even Aang's face was blurred in his memory.

He lay against a tree, hoping that he could find... What was he even looking for?

* * *

Bian Zao dug into the banana-shaped mango with ease, tearing the orange flesh of the fruit and chewing at it noisily.

Presently Babirasu was heating up some kind of root,which resembled a misshapen potatoe.

He took a bite and promptly spat it out. "That is so disgusting!" He wiped at his tongue rapidly, trying to loose the taste. Then Shu Tiao stumbled out upon the pair of them.

Babirasu had gotten to his feet and watched the former captain.

He was almost unrecognizable, his fur thick, tangled and filthy. His robe of black was torn in several places and he was also bleeding from several gashes. His eyes were large and unfocused.

"Yes, yes to the left. They won't see us coming through the fog." He said, nodding and looking at neither one in the face.

"What fog?" Bian Zao mouthed to Babirasu who shrugged.

Then Shu Tiao leapt into the air and rolled forwards with a loud war cry, though there didn't seem to be anyone in the ground he was slashing through.

"Should we- er help him?" Bian Zao asked warily.

Babirasu shrugged. "I think it's pointless, you can't run and he might start hitting you for all we know."

* * *

The stream of cool, fresh water flashed into view, and Temutai made a bee-line for it, but was pulled back in the nick of time.

"Look where you're going!" Taotie snapped, pulling the large bovine backwards.

Temutai looked. "I only see leaves." He harrumphed as if Taotie was being stupid on purpose.

"Exactly! It's summer, why would leaves be falling on the ground?"

Temutai looked at him quizzically and then glared back at the leaves that had fallen. "So?" He said, extremely annoyed.

"Okay, watch this." Taotie threw a piece of bark into the leaves. It landed and was promptly cut in half by a large bear trap, which clanged shut. "It's booby trapped!" He hissed, hoping no undesirables were going to jump out.

Temutai nodded weakly. "We'll drink somewhere else then."

A shape hidden in the undergrowth moved slightly in annoyance as the two left.

* * *

Saras' nose twitched as he sniffed the air, his stomach complaining loudly. The air had a strange, rotting smell to it, the jungle never seemed to keep it's scent the same. It was extremely hot, and the air clung to him like a leech. His fur was damp with sweat, and beyond filthy. Stepping through the plants he reached a stream and gazed at the fox he had once known. He was so dirty it was hard to recognize. His paws were covered in mud, his muzzle was caked in dried blood and his teeth were going slightly yellow. He rubbed at them with his paw, but that only made them more filthy. The fox was young. He had known him once. No, he had _been_ him once... But... What was he called?

His heart started beating very quickly, a cold sweat was coming over him now. His name was… Sa- Sa something. Sakan? Samas? Saming? Or did it even start with Sa? Rasa sounded similar. It was a Hindi word which meant cra-crackers? That thing with long sticks and wings and a beak and a…. What was his name?

"Saras Kanbujian Kanbu Shifty. Interesting name."

Saras wheeled around, relieved. "Thanks." He said with an enormous sigh of relief. "I, er- forgot." After he said it he felt extremely stupid, how could he forget his own name? Then he changed the subject, to hide his shame. "How do you know?"

Chi the camel looked just as grizzly as ever, blood slipping out through every nook and cranny in his body. He also possessed a somewhat fresh scar along the front of his chest. He held in one massive hoof a torn and ripped yellow jumper.

"It says so on this." He threw it at Saras, who caught it. "I remember it was yours." Saras put the jumper on, more because he wanted to than because it was cold. Then after hearing the growl of the kit's stomach he chuckled. "You hungry? Come on, let's get a bite to eat."

Saras was grateful for the returned jumper and being reminded of his name, but knew Chi by reputation. He was meant to be insane and obsessed by some kind of prophecy to do with something. This had lead him to killing his family, who had adopted him from an orphanage, this had also lead him to becoming a mad scientist, who loved to mix and match different body parts into living organisms. Saras didn't know what it was about Chi that made him feel so scared. Size? The blood? The emotionless, accent less voice? But not wanting to get on his bad side Saras followed him. It was easier walking in his shadow, considering he ploughed the undergrowth clean, giving Saras a rather clear path to follow. He kept sniffing the air, and felt, with a sinking feeling in his stomach, that the rotting smell was coming closer.

At last they emerged into a clearing. It was clear Chi had been busy. There was a giant snake, it's mouth agape, with small stumps of wood holding it up, so that every part of the snake was stretched to it's largest. It looked unnervingly realistic, and was clearly meant to be a tent.

There was a large fire outside the snake mouth, and large branches held up what had once been a pig. Hanging by his neck on a tree, was a thin crocodile, his eyes plucked out, his torso agape, letting his intestines tumble out freely. There was another one, chained by the neck, his bowels were hanging around his neck, and a large worm was chewing away at his eye.

Saras was horribly reminded of Tong Fo, and bit back a whimper. Then a thought came into his head… Was Tong Fo dead by a horrible accident, suicide or was Chi involved. The camel looked round at him.

"Let me show you what's inside." He said casually, giving Saras a small push forwards. Saras walked right in, into the mouth of the serpent.

* * *

 _Footnote: Chi's purpose in the original version was as Shu Tiao's henchmen and then he was a pirate captain in league with the Kucha. Now he is more in line with the plot of the series as a whole. Which has changed somewhat. Enjoy!_


	9. Blood Diamond

For something that was clearly dead, the snake seemed more than alive. It had no insides, a bit of flesh stuck on to the skin, making the floor and walls of the cavern rather springy. Saras walked on, hoping that he wouldn't end up like the crocodiles.

"Mr Kanbu, how did you end up on the Horizon?" He asked as Saras tripped on a loose piece of flesh, and landed on his tail. It was a soft landing, naturally, but out of embarrassment the fox failed to answer. Chi instead kept on talking. "You know of course, that I was the one who brought the ship here? It kept on going astray at night, and there are lots of ways I could have done it, so I won't speculate." Saras had no doubt that Chi wouldn't have been this open if they weren't currently inside a giant snake's corpse. But nodded weakly anyways. Then the camel said something that made Saras shiver. "The corpses outside are all part of my plan."

They turned and reached a stop, where another fire was roasting a leg.

"May I tempt you?" He asked indicating the meat.

"No!" Saras replied quickly. His heart was hammering hard.

"Come off it! I assure you it was feral, besides you've already tried something similar. Don't lie, I can see the blood on your muzzle."

"I didn't eat anything!" Saras snapped. "I got some blood in my mouth and then went… Wild."

Chi searched him and threw him a chunk of bread. "How interesting." He said, gnawing at a leg of meat, his hooves clenched around the bone. "And has this ever happened before?"

Watching the herbivore munch away at the flesh was enough to put Saras off his dinner for good. "Um… No. But I keep forgetting my name. And walking on all fours and… Sniffing." He felt stupid and worried.

"Oh that's all natural. Mind you I haven't started sniffing yet, or walking on all fours. It's a symptom of the island. It causes people to loose their sanity and become their wildest selves."

"So it's not just me?" Saras blurted out.

Chi nodded and a great weight seemed to leave the fox's gut.

"These are called the Feral Islands. They were long ago cursed by the Mother of All to hold those that had wronged her and keep them wild. However, you are progressing quicker. That can be explained in two words. Blood Diamond."

Saras blinked. "Blood what?"

"It is a technique, passed down through blood. The tale goes that long ago the clever fox escaped the island and became almost civil. He passed the illness to his son who spread it to his five children. Five branches of it. You must be the descendant of one of these five branches."

Saras was an orphan, he knew that his family had died along with the Jit Kun, at the hands of the raider Temujin. Yet they had this technique… Perhaps he could find out more about them.

"No. You wouldn't be able to trace backwards. Your genes were only noticed now, unlocked by the power of this island. I'm sorry, but you wouldn't find your family."

"How did you know I was-"

"I too am an orphan. I know the way we think."

Yes… But you killed the people who gave you a home… I would die for them. He sat there, wondering.

"Anyways, I won't keep you. You're welcome to stay, but I will leave that to you."

Saras rose to his feet. "Well er-thanks for your help." Saras said, rising. His bread lay untouched.

Chi watched him leave. It was lucky he tripped on his way out, or the camel's hoof would have knocked him out. Saras rose again,turning and receiving a vicious uppercut that knocked him into the top of the cavern, Chi followed up with a chop to the gut that sent Saras flying backwards. He landed, dazed, on the soft flesh, Chi approaching menacingly.

"You might be wondering why I brought the Horizon here. Well I am hunting the first Nian, but I need bait. What better than a kit. All that young flesh would surely be appealing, and that's not even mentioning your chi."

Saras had understood about three words, but he had nevertheless gathered that Chi had just tried to kill him. This time he was ready, and rolled through the camel's legs, pivoting his hands and kocking out behind him. His feet landed hard on the back of his knee, and Chi buckled. Before he could recover Saras had ploughed into the back of his legs, and Chi collapsed, landing hard on his back. Saras wasted no time to see him recover and sprinted down the tent, inadvertedly on all fours. He slipped after taking a turn too sharply, and slid on his side. He could hear Chi pounding after him but knew that he was undoubtedly going to get away in time. He got to his feet and this time took his time to knock down the wooden poles holding up the snake. By the time he was out the mouth the tent had collapsed on Chi. Looking relieved and somewhat smug, Saras breathed in lungfuls of air. The camel, while far from friendly had been useful. He heard muffled yells as Chi struggled against the dead snake, which looked like it was still alive and had had an abnormally large meal.

Saras didn't wait and continued walking. So the island made him go wild… Feral. But it was doing it extra quick because someone had passed down the gene to him. But clearly the island wasn't unbeatable, so far Chi was not insane-or rather not as insane as he should be. Which meant that the island's magic could be fought. That was useful information-not to mention Saras liked having his jumper back.


	10. Ambush

The jungle seemed all the more dangerous after his encounter with Chi. What with the leopard trio and the mad camel all probably hunting him Saras kept a very low profile. He ate little and walked on the river's edge. That way the water washed away both his scent and his tracks. The greater concentration needed to travel in this way seemed to put a stop in his descent to madness. Whenever he found his focus slipping he reminded himself that anything in this jungle could kill him, including a huge snake he had found slithering into the woods.

He was creeping along the riverbed when he noted the odd silence of the jungle and heard the crackling of a fire. Very quietly he poked his head out from round a tree, and brought it back behind as a ball of flame flew past, he tripped and a rope caught him on the foot, something happened and he was pulled into the air, dangling from one foot tied to a rope. He spun mid air, round in a circle and was caught and halted by "Babirasu!" He breathed an enormous sigh of relief. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Babirasu grinned and cut the rope free. Saras teleported to his side to prevent what would have been a very painful landing. He promptly tripped up on the rope that had caught him and fell on his tail. Babirasu sat next to him and began undoing the knot around Saras's leg.

"Bian Zao it's okay! It's just the fox!"

From under a blanket of leaves came Bian Zao. The boar was sporting little damage, save for a serious limp in one leg. Babirasu looked more or less unscathed.

"Damn you could pass for Red Fire with a face like that! What did you do? Stick your head in a thornbush?"

And then Saras narrated his close shaves with death, with the eagle, Chi and the leopard hunters. He neglected to mention Blood Diamond or the fact that he had killed one of the leopards and was technically the other one's killer as well.

"Damn!" Bian Zao repeated. "No wonder you're fucked up!"

Saras relaxed on the ground. "So what about you two? How did you set up all of this?"

"I got the material,and Bian Zao put it together. We made a couple of those rope traps from vines we got, there's a wooden bear trap that'll slow someone down, wooden splinters that can stop you using your legs for a long time and that tree fires a wooden bolt if anyone leans against it."

Saras looked around the clearing.

"Then there's the leaf blanket, which can hide the two of us without much noise. It's all in case someone's dumb and decides they like meat." Babirasu went on.

"Yeah, that and your fire." Saras agreed.

Babirasu grinned. "Yeah. In case of emergencies."

Bian Zao then dropped a large pile of fruits on Saras. "Eat up! Or our hunters will get angry and we wouldn't want that now would we?"

They all laughed together and ate.

It was nice sitting there with Babirasu and Bian Zao, two people he barely knew, eating away at the pile of fruits like there was no problem whatsoever. And when he went to sleep not a single wild thought or instinct came to mind.

When Saras woke up he was glad to see that he was not walking on all fours or miles away from the camp. He sat up content, and stretched quietly. Rising to his feet he decided to clean himself up a bit. He wiped the mud and dirt off his paws, and after a thorough scrubbing had cleaned his face and wiped the blood off his muzzle. Yawning he strolled a bit around the campsite. Babirasu and Bian Zao were waiting for Taotie and Temutai to show up, but Saras had remembered the Jit Kun Crystal. He couldn't live with himself if he left without it, but if he tried to look for it he could end up feral, or worse dead. He could leave and come back with a squadron of the Bat Cave's best, but that might not be enough and there was always the possibility he would not find the island again. While debating what to do he realized that there was a quiet, low hacking sound, as if someone was sawing through some rope. Bian Zao was asleep and Babirasu was snoring quietly. Saras got up and walked towards the sawing sound. It stopped abruptly and a moment later it had stopped and a knife was cutting the air between him and the place the noise had come from. Saras yelped and hopped backwards, he landed badly and lost his footing, tripping over Babirasu he handed on the remains of their fire, hard on his back. Babirasu had woken up, and was looking at the knife to Saras with sleepy eyes.

Then the burly feline's ugly face popped out, grinning from ear to ear. Babirasu disentangled himself from Saras and got to his feet quickly. By now the leopard had pounced and his claws tore through Babirasu's unprotected chest, before following up with a backhand blow that sent him flying. The Weeper came out of the undergrowth and ploughed his spear into the earth next to Saras, the fox having rolled away just in time. The vulpine teleported away, and swung low with his paws tightened together, they landed hard on the back of his knees and the Weeper was brought down with a crash. Saras was then pounced on by the burly leopard and the two went rolling down to the stream. Bian Zao headbutted Song as she came out silently to try and finish Babirasu. The babirusa then ploughed his fisted hoof into the Weeper's gut. It was lucky the leopard was quick as Babirasu's fist was aflame. Meanwhile Saras teleported out of the burly leopard's grip, and kicked him in the side. He rolled onto his back, his claws flailing wildly, and sliced through Saras' lip. Blood welled up in Saras' mouth and he caught sight of the leopard's exposed throat. Then he spat out the blood, and payed for his lapse in concentration when the leopard kicked him hard into the undergrowth.

Babirasu ducked as the blade of the female leopard flew over his head, just missing his horns, which he used to plough into her stomach with. She shrieked and pulled away , her stomach bleeding from the wound. He followed up with a ball of flame that narrowly missed her head. She lost balance and fell into the shallows of the river, the current dragging her swiftly into deeper waters.

Bian Zao and the Weeper were nowhere to be seen, but Babirasu could spare no thought for them as something moved in the water. One large shape bit into the female's leg and she screamed, but the screaming soon only became wild bubbles as she was dragged below, turning the river red with blood.

The muscular leopard swung again and ripped through tree bark. Saras had scrambled up a tree in escape, but the leopard had followed suite. This one was old and slippery as it was practically made out of vines. He swung and swung again, slicing through it all, but Saras was always an inch away, trying to climb as fast as he could. With a heave and a grunt of pain the leopard swung himself forwards and pounced upwards. His shadow fell in Saras, who with all the strength he could muster, kicked him with both feet, his paws hanging on to the vine for dear life. The force was enough to throw the leopard off course, and kick him out of reach of the trunk. The vines tangled around him and soon he was plummeting.

There was a crack and as Saras slid down he winced. The leopard had broken his neck falling, or rather the vines had, one of them held him around the neck and kept him dangling a foot above the ground. Saras turned back to the campsite.

Babirasu was staring at his hooves, and the spot where the leopardess had disappeared below, in apparent horror. Saras noted the bloody patch in the water. "First kill?" Babirasu looked at him but still seemed incapable of speech. He gulped and nodded weakly. Saras patted him on the back encouragingly. "Don't worry. It's fine. Where's Bian Zao?" He asked suddenly, noticing the boar's absence. Babirasu's eyes widened and the two shared a very long, worried look. Then tore through the undergrowth in search of him.


	11. Survival Stories

The pair raced as fast as they could,throwing caution to the wind and yelling as loudly as their voices could carry. "BIAN ZAO!" Their voices echoed around them and as they received no replies both were beginning to get more and more uncomfortable by the now tangible silence.

"He can't have gone far!" Babirasu exclaimed, burning a tangle of vines to cinders in his search. There was a furious kind of fire in his eyes, something strange. And Saras couldn't ignore a question that he burned to ask.

"If he heard us he'd give a kind of sign." Saras pointed out. "And he was with the albino…" Saras trailed off and looked at his feet as Babirasu glared at him.

"He's not dead."

"I didn't say he was." Saras mumbled.

"You implied it." Babirasu turned back to the jungle and further burnt the patches ahead of him, letting him walk with ease through the wilderness.

Saras caught up to him quickly.

"I'm sorry." Babirasu muttered. "I shouldn't have snapped."

"It's okay. I was wrong to imply anything like that, but the Weeper isn't a nice guy."

"You're still implying things." Babirasu said. "Just help me look for him."

They found Bian Zao pretty soon, a large bleeding hole in his stomach, from which red water slipped through. He was pale, and judging from the pool at his feet,he had been like this for a while.

"Bian Zao!" The two pounced forwards, his eyes were wide and fearful.

"You have to go! The camel's-"

"Shut up, we're not going anywhere without you." Babirasu snapped with fiery finality.

"I tried to fight back, but he bit off my flesh, and then stuffed it in my throat. I was choking when he dragged me off to the bloody camel. Then they heard you coming and ran. But they're still h-"

"Let me see the wound." Babirasu snapped again.

Bian Zao winced and put his hooves away, a small hole was missing in his stomach and Saras could quite clearly see the intestines. The fox turned away gagging as if he had swallowed something foul. Babirasu also winced.

"I can stop the bleeding, but it will hurt a lot. It might knock you out, but if I don't do anything you'll bleed to death."

Bian Zao's eyes widened in terror. "I'll only slow you d-"

"Fox, let him bite on your arm while I do this, it will stop him screaming." A small cinder of flame appeared around his hoof.

Looking like the last thing he wanted to do was give Bian Zao something to bite on, Saras put his arm in the firing line. He was about to suggest using a stick instead when Babirasu thrust his hoof onto the flesh, and Bian Zao bit down on Saras' arm. It was utterly painful, the force of pain digging into his fur while Babirasu burnt blackened flesh together, an appalling smell and smoke was rising from where Babirasu was performing surgery. Finally his grip slackened and Bian Zao's head lolled to the side, Saras extracted his arm, and rubbed it gently. Babirasu checked the boar's pulse and nodded.

"He'll be fine. Just give him a good rest. In the mean time we should set up camp here."

Saras watched Babirasu burn the undergrowth around them till they lay in a small blackened clearing. Then he sat down.

"Why did you try so hard to save him?" The fox asked.

Babirasu gave him a look. "Because he didn't deserve to die. And I'd like to see you try and explain to his dad why his son dropped dead."

Saras nodded, but that hadn't been what he truly wanted to know. "How do you do your thing with the fire?"

Babirasu now seemed to want to change the subject. "How's your arm? Sorry I was in a rush, should have made you get a stick-"

"My arm's fine! How come you control fire?"

"How can you teleport?" Babirasu countered.

Saras tried to strike an impressive figure, his chest swelling with pride. Considering his standard of filth it failed rather fantastically. "I come from the Jit Kun Clan of the village of Piaoliang. Like many before me I was blessed by the power of the gem, allowing me to teleport."

Babirasu nodded in apparent disinterest. Saras' chest deflated. "I also come from the Jit Kun Clan." He said sullenly, as if this was not something to be proud of. Saras however seemed overjoyed. He pounced on Babirasu's neck with so much force the babirusa fell on his back.

"Yes! Iknewit! Iknewit! Iknewit!"

"You did?" Babirasu asked, pulling the overexcited fox kit off of him.

"No! I just knew there had to be more like me! I mean there's Aang but he said he's the only other-"

"There's who?"

"Aang. He's kinda like my brother-"

"Your brother's a Jit Kun too?"

"Well yeah, what else would he be? What are you?"

Babirasu blinked. "A babirusa?"

"No I mean, what gem? Yei, Dei, Xei, Bei? I'm a Bei, and Aang's Xei, but apparently there's not a lot of difference between the four."

"I'm Yei, the red one." Babirasu still looked hesitant to discuss the subject for some reason.

Saras however couldn't stop his tail wagging even if he wanted to. "So how did you get away?"

Babirasu looked very torn and stayed silent, now apparently trying to make a fire out of two fruits.

"Aang says I found him in some mud. And then the two of us were travelling and he and I were found by Daitui. But I don't remember any of it to be honest. I was really young. Five or four I think."

"I was seven." Babirasu muttered.

"What's wrong?" Saras asked with genuine concern clear in his voice.

"I was spared by the raiders. As a joke. I asked for mercy and they made me travel to their palace with some old, wounded bear and his men. They were terrible. Gave me some pants and left me to freeze the second we hit Mongolia's mountains. I followed them. Stole from them and reached the palace in good health, before they did even. I made friends with a Chieftain's son, and they raised me. Taught me some basics to life and here I am. I was meant to check out something in Japan. The Silver Fang Vaults,they apparently contain Xei." He sighed. "Instead I'm here."

Saras blinked. "Wait you were raised by Mongols?"

Babirasu nodded.

"B-b-but they killed your family, our clan-"

He gave a dry laugh at Saras' shocked innocence. "Did you know your family?"

"No. Thanks to them." Saras replied coldly.

Babirasu smiled. "Of course. Let me tell you something about our clan-"

A twig snapped loudly, the two turned to face it. "Hello boys. What's cooking?"


	12. Fight For Survival

Taotie heard his son's name echo around the forest, as if bouncing from tree to tree. Temutai had been droning on about what they had to do and why, but Taotie silenced him.

"Don't shush me!" The water buffalo said indigantly.

"Did you hear that?" The boar pressed on.

Then it came again, the clear, distant echo of 'Bian Zao'. Throwing caution to the wind the two tore through the forest. Adrenaline made Taotie go red and he forced himself to push forwards, not feeling the hundred minute branches slice at his face and body. Temutai had it easier. He charged forwards, horns first, letting the jungle vines snap and crack around them.

If Taotie had been paying attention he would not have set foot on a bear trap. The rusted metal clanged shut, stabbing at his knee, Temutai was unable to stop in time and crashed into him. Taotie threw out a hoof to stop his fall, and felt a sharp pain as another rusted trap snapped shut around his elbow. Temutai regained his balamce and stepped on leaf-less earth.

"Go!" Taotie urged, trying to lift himself up.

"No! I'm not leaving you!" Temutai picked up the boar and pulled him to trap-less ground. He ripped off one trap and was about to do the same with the other when Taotie kicked him in the ball, forcing him to bend forwards and narrowly avoid the spear that had been shot at him.

"You couldn't have said anything?" Temutai grunted as the fat chieftain emerged, holding a rusted machete.

"No, I wanted to kick you."

Screaming in a language neither understood, the Kuta chieftain charged and swung his rusted blocked with his horn.

A normal machete in good condition would have sliced through his ivory with ease; the rusted blade stood no chance and shattered at the hilt. The chieftain was dumbstruck and caught an uppercut that sent his balance away. Keeling over the fat crocodile fell on his face, a bear trap snapped shut over his eyes and throat and his death came quick and gurgly.

Temutai looked at his fist with deep dissapointment. "Next time, punch him into a pit of lava, will you?"

Taotie had removed the other trap by now and got shakily to his feet. "I can walk." He said gruffly. Temutai picked him up and slung him over his shoulder. "I said I can walk you baffoon!"

"Right, which way were we going?" He asked, ignoring Taotie's protests.

* * *

Chi looked at the pair with a menacing glint in his eye. His bloody form was twice as scary as it had been within the snake, towering over the pair. Next to him, looking subdued but just as infuriated, was the Weeper.

"You will be." Babirasu replied, rising to his feet, his hooves igniting. Saras too got to his feet, noting that he was the smallest person in the clearing.

"Where are my brothers!" The Weeper demanded, though in truth it was closer to an accusation than a question.

"Why don't you go find them?" Babirasu responded.

"A crude method of healing." Chi said, nodding at Bian Zao's burnt patch.

Babirasu looked at Saras, who's paws were shaking.

Then another figure came out of the undergrowth. Shu Tiao was clothed but in gashes, mumbling stupidly, and looking wide-eyed and dumb, like he had no idea where he was.

Chi sent him back into the undergrowth with a ferocious backhand, Babirasu threw a ball of flame at the camel, who rolled away. Babirasu leapt forwards, and swung. His fist missed by a margin, but the flames singed Chi's fur and filled the air with the smell of burning. Chi pounced backwards and swung for Babirasu, who ducked under, swinging for Chi's exposed gut. The camel managed to avoid the blow, but then recieved a fresh wound when Saras teleported onto his face, and using his claws, slashed open the camel's cheeks. The Weeper pounced forwards, his spear dove forwards. Babirasu caught it by the shaft, and sent a wave of flame roaring up the bone. Chi tried to slap Saras off, but miscalculated. The fox teleported and watched with satisfaction as the camel hit himself, and was then stabbed by the Weeper's-now-flaming bone spear. The leopard launched a burning branch at Saras, who disappeared in a flash of green. He appeared behind the feline, who had half turned around when he found the fox's claws rip at his furs. It proved however, to be useful armour, and the Weeper replied with an uppercut before Saras could react. Babirasu barrelled into him, so that the next branch missed Saras and clattered against a tree. Chi was rolling on his stomach, trying to put down the flames, leaving a small trail of blood on the ground.

"Thanks!" Saras exclaimed with slight annoyance after Babirasu pushed him out of the way of another flaming projectile, leading him to land roughly on his back.

"You're welcome!" Babirasu replied indignantly, launching a ball of flame at the Weeper, who dodged left. The Jit Kun then dove forwards to try and put an end to the leopard, when the bone spear whacked him in the nose. He landed roughly, and set himself on fire as the Weeper tried to punch him. The leopard howled, clutching his fist in pain. His cries came to an end when Saras stamped hard on his toes-it would have hurt more if he still had his Talon Claws-and gave him another slash to his gut for good measure. The Weeper stopped screaming and snarled, landing a strong blow to the side of Saras' head.

Saras tumbled into the undergrowth. He seemed to have landed, but then suddenly continued falling, he landed-this time for sure- on something very hard that knocked the breath out of him. It was extremely dark, but there seemed to be a kind of light coming from somewhere ahead. He looked up. He could roughly make out the forest above, he had fallen quite a bit. He needed to help Babirasu, but he couldn't go out that way. The tunnel was thick and large, and allowed him to move along easily. The floor was some kind of stone. He continued walking through the pitch darkness, feeling stupid as he held out his paws in front of him to avoid running into anything.

Babirasu meanwhile was still fighting. He ducked as Chi swung the shaft of the spear at him; the camel was now no longer on fire. The bone landed hard on the Weeper's nose, while Babirasu sent a wave of flame at Chi. The camel avoided it once more, but the flames caught a tree and set it alight. Chi swung the spear, and this time caught the babirusa on the side. Instead of skewering him, Chi pointed the spear tip at Bian Zao.

"One move and the boar dies." He threatened. He was covered in more blood than ever before, and had a deep gash where the spear had penetrated and burnt his flesh. The Weeper looked livid, his paw a charred and bloody mess.

Babirasu looked slightly dishevelled, but otherwise unhurt. His flames died down, leaving him rather less menacing. He stood there, frozen solid, save for his eyes, which darted around the area, calculating his possibilities.

Before he was done calculating, Temutai burst in, and took Chi by surprise with a mighty swing.

"You alright?" He asked Babirasu, snapping the bone spear in half over his knee. The babirusa nodded.

The Weeper turned to flee, but Babirasu caught him at it and crashed into his side. The two tumbled down a hole in the ground.

* * *

Saras turned a dark corner, and slipped. The floor of the tunnel was wet with filth. The whole place stunk of excrement and there seemed to be no air whatsoever. The wetness was slimy, like snot, and clung to him putridly, and yet Saras continued forwards in search of the distant light.

* * *

 _Footnote: Yes, the art of repeated cliffhangers is mine! ALLL MIIIIINE!_

 _And the climax is here! Three chapters left and this tale will have ended, then I can start on the Heist's remake! But first we must see what becomes of Saras._


	13. Down Below

Saras turned a corner and found the glowing light. It wasn't a true light. More like an aura. It was gold. A huge sea of it, glowing and shining. And in the center, a large fat well. Saras picked up the nearest coin and sniffed at it, before dropping it suddenly and gagging. The smell was awful-like something half-eaten. Breathing through his mouth, Saras marched forwards, placing his foot on the pile of slippery coins.

He fell backwards at a sudden whimpering, he turned to see Shu Tiao in the corner, being oppressed by a large reptile.

It took every inch of self control Saras had, to not scream. It was a huge thing, covered in majestic shades of blue, with thick black spines poking out of it's back. It was wide and thick and it's long tail was decorated with a fat black club. It was huge as well, and was speaking slowly and deliberately.

"Bad blood … Bad blood!" It hissed.

Shu Tiao could only whimper in response.

Saras could not stop himself from screaming. The large lizard closed it's mouth over Shu Tiao's torso, and was shaking it's head wildly from side to side. Blood was sprayed all over the shining gold. Shu Tiao's other half, his legs and lower stomach twitched as it flew off the front and landed in a bloody heap next to Saras, who's screaming stopped suddenly. The lizard swallowed, then turned to the fox. Saras tried to scramble to his feet, but slipped on the gold, before the lizard's titanic weight pressed down on him. It felt odd, the weight didn't stop him moving as much as the numbness that came with it's touch. It sniffed testily at him, it's great snuffling nose prodding Saras' face like a probe.

Saras, though incredibly scared, didn't loose his head and forced himself to remain calm. He closed his eyes and made himself still and tried not to breathe, both because the creature stunk of vomit, and in the hopes that it would think him dead.

"What are you?" It hissed, almost in a whisper.

Saras thought it was a trick and stayed still once more.

The creature put a clawed foot on his throat and put pressure on it. "I can make it easy for you to stop breathing if that's what you want. Now, answer."

Saras forced one eye open. "A-a-a fox. Mister er-um."

"Mister. I like the sound of that. But you can ditch the last part. Call me… Mister."

Saras gulped so loudly he was sure it had echoed.

"You are scared. There is no need to be frightened." Saras felt that this was the worst lie he had ever heard. For one he was still pinned under it, for another he had just seen it brutally slaughter Shu Tiao, for apparently no good reason. But he was too scared to say anything.

The thing kept sniffing at him, and he forced his eyes closed again. He felt something both soft and rough rub against his cheek. He shivered at it's touch, knowing full well it was tasting him, to see whether to kill him quickly or as slowly as it could manage.

"Open your eyes." It hissed. When Saras' shivering failed to stop it growled. "Open your eyes, or I will open them for you."

Forcing himself to obey, Saras opened his eyes. He felt his throat lock and his body stopped quivering abruptly. He stared for a second at the dark abyss that was the mouth of the creature, some blood remained around it, where Shu Tiao had met his death. Then a gob of greenish saliva fell on his face, and the pressure left him as the large reptile turned away.

Saras got to his feet, wiping away at the sticky too, which clung to him like honey to a spoon. If he hadn't just escaped a gruesome death he'd have been calling the blue thing a lot of rude words.

"You are dying to know what that was for?" Mister asked.

Saras was also dying to say a lot of other things, but settled for nodding.

"Well I am a Nian, and we tend to have numerous magical properties. For one we have very special eyes. My saliva is another special thing about me. It prevents you from any kind of trickery, slows down your chi and it sticks like glue." The Nian gave him a very forceful look, and pressed him against the wall with his snout, which then resumed it's sniffing of him. The next time it spoke in a very pained voice. "You would taste marvelous."

Saras gulped, he was so dead, so very very dead.

"But… I can't harm you." It said this with so much pain Saras almost pitied it, he probably would have if it wasn't talking about eating him. It sighed. "This was meant for you." It gagged, and for a moment Saras thought he would be met with a half-digested Shu Tiao head, instead a bright, green gem dropped to his feet. It was a quarter of a diamond, a triangular gem with a ninety degree angle. And to Saras it was a dream come true.

Ever since he could remember Aang had told him stories of the Jit Kun, their legendary strength and the source of all of it. The Jit Kun Crystal. It had infested his dreams since he was five. He had been a legendary warrior and wielded it, destroying all his enemies. He had avenged Piaoliang and-

"Wait, meant for me? Whaddaya mean meant for me?" Saras asked suddenly, it felt way too good to be true, somehow he couldn't help the doubt that whispered into his ear.

The thing looked him straight in the eye. "This gem was hidden not so long ago to protect China from people who would use it to satisfy their own desires. But it's destiny lies with you."

Saras blinked. "Say what?"

"You are needed for something beyond your own understanding. When the time comes, you'll know what to do."

Saras blinked, and picked up the gem. It felt warm and fuzzy in his paws, like a baby. But there was also something powerful peering out at Saras from behind the gem. The lizard thing was most likely bat-shit crazy and stupid, what with all his non-sensical nonsense about his destiny, but it had given him back his birthright. For that Saras was grateful.

"Now go! Before I give in to temptation!" It snapped, still traumatised by it's inability to eat Saras. The fox didn't need to be told twice and scampered out the exit, the green glow of the gem helping him along the way.

* * *

Babirasu landed hard on his front, the Weeper landed on his back. Both were too winded to try and kill each other, yet. The Weeper was the first to recover, and to Babirasu's surprise the leopard raced away into the darkness, leaving Babirasu on the ground. The babirusa got up and checked himself. His chest was severely bruised and he could feel his nose was bloody, but he was otherwise okay. Rising to his feet Babirasu let his hoof catch fire. He was in a cavern, the floor was flat and lined with old stones, the walls were merely earth that had been dug into. Yet the earth was decorated. At first he wondered whether it was justthe roots of trees above, and he was right. But there was something else. Paint. Red, green, yellow and blue decorated the walls. He moved closer to examine the walls. Then he noted that they were images. There was a tortoise throwing the gem into a bunch of people he suspected were the Kucha. Then there was a Kucha handing a green stone to a large blue lizard. Before that a large green lizard was being sucked in-no dragged-into the crystal by a large black bat-like thing. Before Babirasu could consider what it meant, he heard a cry of pain. One that belonged to a certain fox. Without thinking he bolted for where the noise had come from, the strange paintings soon forgotten.

* * *

The Weeper pounded through the blackness, until he saw a feint light of green coming towards him. Magic, his brain hissed and he ducked into the side of the cave.

Approaching silently, with a large green gem held at arm's length, was the fox that had killed his family. Cold fury rushed through him. His paw found a stone, cold as ice, and tightened around him. The fox's green lamp failed to reveal the leopard crouching in wait. Until it's snarl announced where it was.

Saras was so lost in thought of the gem in his paws that he leapt a foot in the air at the sudden noise. Before he could react the Weeper had pounced, and slammed him to the ground. This brought forth a cry of pain, which the albino silenced when he brought the stone down on Saras' forehead. Fortunately it was rounded, and blunt, but the force left the fox dazed. He noted that Being was no longer in his paws, when the Weeper brought the stone down again. He felt a large pain in his forehead, and wondered if he should teleport. The stone came down again, and he felt something break, though he was no longer sure of what it was. Then the next blow left his eyes bleary, and he felt his eyelids drooping. His head hurt, he felt tired, was his head wet due to sweat or blood? The rock came down again and there was an almighty crack as Saras's skull split open. The fox remembered a huge but brief amount of pain, and felt nothing but darkness swallow him. The Weeper raised the stone for the final blow, one that would splatter bits of brain and blood all over. He lifted the rock into the air, and was barged to the side before he could make contact. Babirasu stood over him, looking very much like a demon. He was burning all over and held the most fiery glare ever. He dove at the Weeper, and forced his flaming hooves onto the left side of the feline's face. The Weeper screamed in pain and kicked at Babirasu with his left foot, the babirusa came loose and stumbled slightly, catching himself along the side of the cavern before he could land on Saras' limp form. The leopard used the opportunity to escape, though the left side of his body was as ablaze as Babirasu himself and he was still screaming. Babirasu turned to ask Saras if he was okay. He never expected what he saw. The fox's head was split open in two, like a nut-shell, with his brain sticking grotesquely out of the gap.

No. No. No. He can't be dead. He's- another object caught Babirasu's attention, and without any hesitation the babirusa raced over and picked up the shining green gem. Suddenly he felt the warm and fuzzy sensation of the gem race into his head. It was as if a candle had lighted atop his head. He bent over, and placed the gem on Saras's chest, before gripping the fox's split head with shaking hooves.

A large part of him felt stupid for doing this-but another, stronger part told him he had to do this. Wincing, he pushed the skulls together, where they squelched over the brain. For a short time he felt he had just wasted his time, he could still hear the Weeper screaming, it was probably better to go and avenge the fox.

Then the gem seemed to explode with light, and the skull began sealing shut as wisps of green hissed along where it had been bisected. The hissing stopped, and suddenly flesh was peeling back into place atop his skull, and bright red fur grew back to it's previous length.

Babirasu blinked stupidly, and felt dizzy. Laying on his back he let his mind process what had just happened. He believed in magic; after all what else could you call his skill with fire? But the gem was… He didn't even know how to describe it. It was different.

He felt happy everywhere. That he had saved another like him. That he wasn't the last Jit Kun and most of all, that Saras was breathing.

* * *

 _Footnote: Two chapters left!_

 _Mr Rhee has also changed, and as for what he was talking to Saras about... It shall have greater relevance in the near future._

 _Not much action, but enough mystery to keep you people happy!_

 _Enjoy!_


	14. Gem of Wonders

Blood had clung to his fur with a strange stickiness, hanging from his form like a grotesque slab of meat from the butchery. His eyes were so bloodshot they looked almost entirely red, and his face was contorted in livid rage. He stunk of the metallic stench of blood, mixed with the smell of charred, blackened flesh. The blood that normally came from him had tripled in strength and was pouring out thick and fast so that he looked very much like a monster concocted from some strange and violent imagination.

Temutai looked ready for battle, one hoof holding the shaft end of the spear, the other held the pointed end. Both were staring each other down. Neither spoke, neither struck.

Taotie half-dragged, half-limped towards his son's limp form, leaving a trail of blood in his wake.

Chi made the first move and swung for Temutai, who blocked, before stabbing forwards with the pointed end of the spear. Chi caught the bovine's wrist before he was scewered and for a moment they stood like that, locked in combat, face to face, then the camel broke the lock, kicking the water buffalo backwards, the shaft end of the spear flew out of Temutai's hoof and into the jungle, he fell backwards and acting distinctly not camel-like Chi pounced atop the bovine. Temutai was ready though, and twisted his feet upwards so that Chi threw himself into a kick that sent him flying backwards. Getting up the buffalo bore down on Chi like a mad bull. He tore forwards, his horn ripping a scar into the camel's ear, following up with a vicious headbutt and by bringing the camel's throat down into his waiting knee. Chi managed to shove the bovine away, but was gulping for breath- breathing had become a challenge it seemed.

Chi loathed it all. His plan had gone smoothly until his arrival on the feral islands. The kit had managed to escape him and it had all gone downhill from there. Now he was loosing a fight that would undoubtedly mean whether or not he died.

Temutai swung again with the blade of the bone spear, but Chi swerved to avoid the blow, his fist plunging into Temutai's snout, expelling the blade from his grip and a few teeth. Chi gave his opponent no respite and swung again, crushing another fist into the bovine's face. Blood splattered out, but Temutai recovered enough to land another headbutt, one that would have given most other fighters a concussion. Not Chi, though it did knock him off balance, allowing his opponent to barge his shoulder into his chest, shoving him backwards. Now dazed there was nothing the camel could do to stop the ex-mercenary from delivering a pair of powerful swings to his nose, sending a huge quantity of blood flying through the air and splattering onto the undergrowth. Chi retaliated with desperation, throwing himself at the bovine and knocking him to the ground. His hooves tightened around Temutai's throat, who's own grappled for freedom. For a while they struggled, Temutai going red, then blue and it was as he was going purple that Taotie slammed the point of the bone spear through the camel's skull, it's jagged white edge sticking out of Chi's head. Chi collapsed, dead. Temutai collapsed, exhausted.

Sleep began to sneak in, all were tired and had had a long day. It was only natural that they rest a while. Babirasu joined them, with Saras already asleep it seemed, or rather knocked out. Cradled in his hoof, glowing brightly was the bright green gem Tong For had declared the 'gem of wonders'. The night whiled itself away, and when morning came they realized they were not alone.

* * *

Surrounding them from every inch, in their tattoos and war paints, and furs and leathers, with their rusted blades and bone spears, were what seemed to be the whole might of the Kucha. A rhythmic kind of drumming came from around them as they beat their spears and weapons together, creating a kind of clattering. The noise was soon followed up by a rhythmic chanting as the Kucha began repeating a single word over and over again.

"What are they saying?" Taotie asked, gulping and cradling his hurt leg, knowing full well none of them would last very long against the full group.

"No idea." Temutai grunted, getting ready to go down fighting.

Then Babirasu noticed that their eyes were all staring right at the gem of wonders. He held Bei above his head and the eyes followed it there.

"If they wanted to kill us, they'd have done it already." He said slowly.

Then a member of the Kucha came forwards. He was a crocodile, in his twenties. Thick, muscle-bound green scales were covered from head to tail in blue swirls of ink. He bowed low, but his eyes never left the gem.

"By tradition you have won the Race of Life. Any you wish to take with you will be taken to the best ship and will be allowed to leave the island in good safety." He bowed low again and rose. "If you return you will be brought as honored guests and if you choose to stay you will be given a home. This is the Word of the gods and the Kucha shall abide by it." This time it seemed all the Kucha bowed.

Babirasu shared odd looks with his companions. "Right. Take all of us to the ships. Carry them-" he pointed at Saras, Bian Zao who were both dead to the world, and Taotie, who was in no shape to walk. "Gently." He added. "You can have him." He added, to quell the looks of disappointed looks on the face of some, he pointed to Chi.

And it was done. Someone slung Saras over his shoulder. Someone else picked up Bian Zao and carried him. Taotie was cradled like a child, Babirasu was hoisted atop the croc's shoulders and Temutai helped along by two giggling leopardess'.

The Kucha were good on their word and an hour later they were sailing away, the island soon disappearing in fog.

"I will not be missing that place." Temutai grunted.

"Me neither." Taotie agreed.


	15. One Adventure Ends

Saras awoke with a throbbing sharp pain in his head. His eyes opened as he let out a dazed moan. He was swinging gently, and lying on something soft. His eyes blinked closed and he found he no longer had the strength to open them. He fell into a fitfull sleep, where he dreamed he was being chased by the leopards and was caught by the Weeper, who grinned and slashed open his throat. Saras woke up again, and this time he forced his eyes open and to stay open. He was peering into three blurred faces he vaguely recognized.

"Is he awake?" Temutai asked in a loud whisper.

"I don't know." Taotie replied in an equally loud whisper.

"Yeah dad, he is." Came Bian Zao's voice. The boar removed the cork of a bottle he was holding, and pressed it to Saras' mouth.

The kit was too weak to swallow, so Temutai lifted him up and Bian Zao poured some of the spiced liquid in, letting gravity pour it down his throat. Then he was laid down on the bed, and a large, cold wrap was placed on his forehead. It made him shiver, yet seemed to give him some kind of strength.

Saras did not know how much time had passed, but after a while he began to feel better, and used the medicine himself and the poultice. Bian Zao filled him in on what happened after he had been knocked out. How Babirasu had commanded the Kucha to let them go safely, how they had been picked up by the Sea's Eagle who had given them shelter. They had been dropped off at the port town they resided in and were given enough money to pay the innkeep satisfyingly. Babirasu had left two days later to go home, though Saras had doubts about that story.

He had just begun to start using his feet again when the trio came to say goodbye.

"You're leaving?" Saras asked, somewhat hurt. He had spent very little time with any of them, yet felt closer to them than he could describe. They had gone through hell together and made it back out, they had helped him when he was so weak he couldn't help himself. Naturally he had become attached to them.

Temutai held up his hooves defensively. "Slow down kiddo. It's not the end of the world. The innkeep will let you stay here as long as you need, and help you get home once you're well enough to travel. As for us. Well, I live in Hubei most of the time, but the easiest way to find me is through the Imperial Army. Just pop in and ask for Temutai of the Qidan."

Saras was staring at his feet. He felt strange. Why hadn't he expected something like this? He hadn't thought they'd all stay together, had he?

Bian Zao sat next to him. "Look man, we went through hell together. We'll never forget about you. It's just we can't stick around either."

Saras nodded, still staring at his feet, they looked odd without Talon Claws.

Then Bian Zao punched his shoulder. "Tell you what. If you ever feel like hitting the waves come Gongmen. Look for the Red Fog and we'll take you with us, but now we've gotta go."

Taotie then handed him a tightly wrapped parcel. "Well, Babirasu decided you should have this. You shouldn't show it to people and don't loose it. It looks really valuable, so we're guessing you should have it."

Saras didn't need to open the parcel to tell what it was, he could tell by the way it pulsed with energy that inside was Bei.

"Thanks." Saras replied, still glum.

"Well. Goodbye then." Taotie said awkwardly as Saras shook his hoof.

"See you around kiddo!" Temutai reassured while ruffling the fur atop Saras' head.

"Bye." Bian Zao said, also shaking apendages with the vulpine.

And for a while he was alone. The innkeep was a kind old goat, who helped him with his medicine and poultice, and tried very hard to overfeed him. In return he helped sweep the floor, and clean the rooms, and deliver food to customers who wanted to eat in bed. Saras suspected she knew about the gem, or at least that he had it, but she made no note of it and of that Saras was glad.

It was on his twelfth day of work that he began to wonder about the Bat Cave. Were they looking for him? Could he find his way back safely? Was it worth the risk to ask the innkeep to take him to the Underworld, the inn hidden inside a hill, used primarily by criminal gangs as a place of refuge or to send messages, but also by anyone on the wrong side of the law. Would she know about it? Would he be able to find it?

Then the door to his room opened and Saras had never felt happier. Clad in dark garments, with his muddy brown feathers, and his eyes, a pair of pure black all over blind ones, stood Daitui, now wearing a smile.

The vulture approached and the first thing he did was pull Saras into a hug. Then he let go and cuffed the kit. "Do you have any idea how worried I've been? I lost Mama a month ago, and Shan as well. Then Xiao Xue comes back without you, I didn't know what to think. If I had lost you too…" He looked torn between smacking his student and tearfully hugging him. "Well, I am grateful to the innkeeper. I gave her twice what it cost her to look after you and she's cooking up a feast for you. We're leaving tomorrow."

Saras nodded. "Okay." Then he began gathering his few possessions together. He took the half-filled bottle of medicine, the poultice and the parcel and placed them in a small sack.

"Xiao Xue completed the mission. He claims you abandoned him halfway through. I am slightly disappointed, I expected more from you."

Saras opened the parcel and pulled out Bei. "I may have failed the mission. But I did find this."

Daitui frowned, and held it in his wing, feeling it's power pulsing through him. "Where did you get this?"

Saras shrugged. "It's a long story. But I also know that their might be another of the four inside the Silver Fang vaults." Then he got an idea. "Maybe you could get Lord Shan to authorize a mission!"

Daitui frowned and placed the gem back in the parcel and back into the bag. "I think it's best if you put this up to the new Bat Lord. He's your brother after all."

Saras blinked. "What?"

* * *

 _Footnote: And the end! My second rework, what do you think? Is it better or worse than the original?_

 _Next up is The Heist, so y'all stay tuned!_

 _Update soon!_


End file.
